dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Main Page
August 2010 Page archived. 08:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Prince Zarbon Is Zarbon back from his wedding yet? 02:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :He got married? 05:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard anything like that. How did you learn that Shredcheese? Is that the reason behind his temporary absence right now? 23:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I looked on his talk page and it said "I hope Zarbon is back from his wedding" They were talking about all the errors and bad redos in the wiki. 02:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If I started an untrue rumor then I feel bad. I really remember something saying that. Let's ask Zarbon after his absense. I really don't know. 02:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What's going on? I've noticed that the weekly pole hasnt been changed in like 2 Weeks, and the qoute of the day hasn't changed in like 4 days. I know the wiki is going to have a new design and all, but its not that hard to update the main page once in a while. Sorry please do not take that as an insult. 12:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, this happens because the editors responsible for those sections are absent right now due to personal reasons, which is understandable, the editors being SSJGoku93 and PrinceZarbon, respectively. 12:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Exactly correct. They both have messages on the top of their user pages telling about their extended absences. 15:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WHY no more Dragon Ball? Howdy. I'm new here and such. I was just curious, but what was Akira Toriyama's reason to end Dragon Ball? :He's given many reasons over the years. The short answer is that he got tired of the daily grind of creating a manga, and felt that he had done all with the story that he could. 04:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Please put this on the Tenkaichi Tag team info that the Japanese demo was released on the 26th August and that when you get the full game they'll be an add on for the game because of that demo but the add on has not been told what it is and also you can download the demo on the following website http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/dragonball/tagvs/trial/download01.html you need on your PSP past version 6.30 the instructions for the website is to click the bottom right yellow button then on the next step do the same but on step 3 there are to red boxes with A and B I chose A once done it should download this works as I have just got it. re: what I was looking for, thanks Interlinks in mainpage? Sorry but...and the interlinks to another languages Dragon Ball Wikis? Ejem. es:--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 05:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, they stopped working when they updated the wikia software a while back. 06:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? I can see the interlinks clearly. http://img825.imageshack.us/img825/8657/esferaa.png --Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 18:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I have checked the interwiki links, all is correct, you can add interwiki links now, if you have more problem, let me know. ;) -- bola 06:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :They do not appear on our pages when we post them. Perhaps I am doing something wrong? 22:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I did this edit and it seems the interwiki is working fine, the box appears below the "Whats hot" and above the "slide show". In non-mainpages one must specify the page in the native language --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:26, 16 September 2010 (UTC) We don't have sections called "whats hot" or "slide show". What are you talking about? 23:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :"Whats Hot on Wikia" its an internal advertise by Wikia, it is located to your left below the "Shout Box" if you don't know where its your "Shout Box" see below your navigation menu other way please tell me and I will provide you with an image to where you can see it --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:04, 17 September 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I see it. It's called "What's New in Entertainment" on ours sometimes. There are a LOT of these that are not longer on the wiki though, and the idea of placing them back on the pages where they have been removed seems overly daunting. Not to mention the fact that many of the articles we have here are not on other languages, and insane amounts of research would be required to find out. 01:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I did eventually find it. It honestly did not help that we don't have "whats hot", "slide show" or "shout box" sections. As for the interwiki links, I agree that they can be useful, but they will indeed require much work, since almost none of the pages have the same name between languages, if other pages exist at all. I would definitely not be comfortable leaving this task to a bot. 02:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That's one possibility. The Forum about that topic is here. I've responded to it initially, as has another user. 02:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Where to start? Im brand new to the Dragon Ball world and dont know where to start? Should I start watching the Dragon Ball series or go right to Dragon Ball Z?? I want it to make sense but Ive been told that the original series wasnt good and I would lose interest before even making it to Z? Please help? mmm, it would be the best for you to begin with dragonball, it's a very little bit more childish but also more humor, but dragonball is really cool you will like it i guess, after that you should watch dragonball-Z which contains much more action/adventure etc... it's your own choice but it would be the best to begin with the begin, dragonball (i begun with dragonball z because at that time i didn't even knew dragonball existed, you can also begin with dbz but it's your choice ; )Bardock. 14:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Start from Z, Dragon Ball lacks any action... Dodoria21 17:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No... actually start with Dragon Ball. I just started watching it and it's pretty good :D Dodoria21 11:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) A link. Why isn't my name linked when I write the four tildes? here: Dodoria21 20:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It should've linked my name, didn't it? Dodoria21 20:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :You must have changed your customer signature under your preferences. If you change it to Dodoria21 then it will be linked. 01:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) dbz episode 8 in episode 8, H.F.I.L. when goku is trying to jump back up to the clouds so he can reach snake way, why doesn't he just fly??? :It takes too much energy for him at that point. He is super tired from all the flying/running and hasn't eaten anything. 01:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Milestone Approaching!! Hello everyone! I don't know if you have taken a look at a small blue number on our sidebar recently, but Dragon Ball Wiki is very near to 3000 articles! I'm going to create a Forum here for the main discussion, however, I feel there should be something done on the main page to reflect the milestone as well. So let us know about your thoughts, ideas, etc and happy editing! 19:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic form. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 :Yes it's all very aesthetically pleasing, but how exactly would this detract from the encyclopedic nature of the Wiki in the slightest? 06:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :According to the modifications as stated, you will have the ff changes as well as others : :1.Articles will be moved to the left :2.Huge space on the right will be created for ads :3.Article size will be reduced :4.Infoboxes will need to be modified :5.Naviboxes will need to be modified :6.All pics will have the caption of who uploaded them : ::@anon: Yes, quite a few of us are aware of this by now. Once the skin becomes available on our wiki (this Wednesday), I'll be starting a thread in our forum so we can discuss our feelings on the matter. Keep your eye out for it if you're looking to make your voice heard. -- 22:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) 3000 Articles! Great job everyone! 3000 articles and still growing! 22:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Icon and Libary Is it possible to get a new back ground?-Icon and Libary :So there was this whole big thing with the main wikia server, where they decided to kill all of the neat backgrounds and formatting that all of the individual sites had, including our old, awesome skin/theme. What you see now is the temporary solution, that will either be made as awesome as possible within wikia's constraints in the near future, or we will be moving to a new server where we have more flexibility. 02:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool. as stranges as it sounds, I don't come here that often anymore becuase of the background. -Icon and libary :You may have already done this, but you under preferences, you can change "site layouts" from new wikia look to monobook. Monobook is much, much better, so if you're not already switched to that you definitely should. 03:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) something very weird something really REALLY weird is happening on the character pages. like when i was seeing chi-chi's page, in the character discription box, it says a crap load of things. i cant really explain it.i dont know if its just me, but i thought i tell you Paula :D 03:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) It was an anon who messed up the ! template. Took a while to track down, but I found that to be the problem and fixed it. The character infobox template is once again working normally. 04:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) new forum idea i thought of a new forum idea called "top ten most shocking momments". same as all the others, but its shocking momments (no freakion duh) like- Raditz being goku's brother, krillin's many deaths, ect. what do ya think? 04:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) That makes sense. I shall go make it. 05:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I can't go to the new dragonball wiki!!! My problem Each time I try to go to dragonballencyclopedia.com I'm told it's not a website. I don't know if I was banned or something because I don't even do stupid things to wikis. What should I do? Is there a way I can go to the new wiki? Supersaiyan3gohan 04:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) 11/30/10 (MT) It is up now. 04:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you know why I wasn't able to get there?Supersaiyan3gohan 04:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC)November 30, 2010 (MT) Two columns My attempt to motivate the community to come up with new designs for the main page kind of fizzled out, so I was thinking a few tweaks might at least be in order to make the main page a little less crowded. I'd like to restructure it so that it just takes up two columns rather than three. To free up a column's worth of material, it would probably be good to remove a few of the sections on the main page that no longer receive attention, namely the poll, featured article, and wiki content sections. (These are no longer maintained anyway.) Thoughts? -- 23:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Whatever's easiest. 00:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally don't like how the article is now shifted. I prefer how the original setup was for the main page. We can still maintain the original setup with less templates... rather than two columns... it's just not as appealing to look at, but that's just my opinion. - 08:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I dunno, it seemed a bit crowded to me with three columns, at least on the default skin. I've kind of been trying to tweak the main page here and on the Dragon Ball Encyclopedia so that they differ a little bit more, while better conveying the purpose of each wiki. I think the similar main pages were a source of confusion for quite a few visitors, and shifting them around a bit will help people see that the sites are more than just mirrors of each other. Can you think of a way to shuffle things around to make three columns work without so much crowding? (I'm not married to the current styling of the main page, so perhaps some borders/padding could be reduced to gain a few pixels here and there.) -- 22:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Blog problems. Everytime I click on a blog the number of comments shown is a lot lower then what is stated. For example, I clicked on a blog that supposedly had 17 comments, but when the page loaded only 2 were shown. Does this happen to everyone or is it just my computer?Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 14:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude I found that if I edit my blog and save the correct amount of comments appear, but this only works for my own blog. I'm starting to think that its just my computer. Thanks. Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 14:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude :I see 17 comments in a 17-comment blog at this point, though I've noticed in the past that comments occasionally take some time before they actually appear in the blog. Try reloading the page and bypassing the cache. (If you use Internet Explorer or Firefox, this can be accomplished by pressing Ctrl+F5 while on the page.) It may work and it may not; if not, you might just have to give it some time. If this is a recurring problem for many users it might be worth mentioning to the staff. -- 21:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : I have a fun fact for the "did you know" section. Mr. Satan landed more punches on Kid Buu then Vegeta did. It's true I tell you, watch the episodes where they're fighting Kid Buu.Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 19:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Main Page Revision Hi, I was just wondering; I noticed you guys rearranged the main page but you took off the column that said "Wiki Content" (or something like that) I wanted to know if there was you would put it back, I used it alot (even though I am not a contibutor here I do like to explore) thanks!--100px (Who am I?)(Have something to say?) 00:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm kind of in favor of keeping the page short, and the DBE might be a better resource if you're interested purely in content, but I've copied all the data that was in that section to this page if you'd still like to refer to it. (You're also welcome to copy it to your user page or a sub-page of your user page, or I can help you do so if you want assistance.) Would that be adequate? -- 07:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::On purpose, I have a suggestion, How about erasing the news template, because, No one is going to update it everyday and it is almost three months outdated...also, the Raging Blast image should be deleted too, that imge is almost 4 months in the main page-...--MATEOELBACAN 17:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks guys.--100px (Who am I?)(Have something to say?) 01:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::@MATEOELBACAN: I'll give it another day or two and then make that adjustment, assuming there are still no objections. Thanks. -- 11:17, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::@MATEOELBACAN: I don't agree with this. That's really a bad idea. Jeangabin666 12:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know that it sounds a little bad, but that template is really outdated, just compare that one with the Dragon Ball Encyclopedia one and you'll see the big difference between both.--MATEOELBACAN 13:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Blogs do seam to be squished and lacking in space, that would free up some room to expand the size of the blog list (which does get updated here). If people used blogs in a more announcement style and tagged them with a relevant category we could even add another block listing those specifically. But it doesn't look like anyone here wants to update the news template. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 29, 2011 @ 13:31 (UTC) 13:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::But then someone should update it, because having an outdated template is practically the same as don't having one...--MATEOELBACAN 16:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::@MATEOELBACAN: I believe Dantman was somewhat agreeing with your original suggestion to remove it, since it would free up a bit more space for the blog list. -- 07:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was a little confused about if he aggreed or not my idea because at the end of his comment he said that anyone wanted to remove the template (and I thinked he included himself there), thanks for clarify me about it, my bad. But then, You will erase the template?--MATEOELBACAN 12:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::"But it doesn't look like anyone here wants to update the news template." basically meant "Looking at this wiki, it doesn't look like anyone editing this wiki is interested in updating the news template with new news.". Really just a closing bit re-stating what was already inferred. Maybe a hint of pessimism on the idea that anyone here would actually use the blogs for announcements either. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 30, 2011 @ 14:32 (UTC) 14:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Maybe not everyone, but some people use the blogs to tell news to other people, for example, see this announcement.--MATEOELBACAN 14:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and adjusted the page per your suggestion. That a bit better? -- 08:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :A lot, the main page now looks up to date, Thanks.--MATEOELBACAN 20:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) What was that last change by PrinceZarbon about? The right sidebar was destroyed (the ads squish the welcome anyways, so pushing the sidebar down further is pointless), blogs were moved to the bottom of the sidebar pushing one of the most updated things to the bottom of the page, the improvements trying to draw people to the forums was undone, and the fanon link was moved into the left column where it looks completely horrible because it's not meant to be in such a large space. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 7, 2011 @ 01:39 (UTC) 01:39, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :For reference, these are how the two versions look to a reader: :* http://i.imgur.com/9jT0j.jpg :* http://i.imgur.com/rXkEW.jpg :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 7, 2011 @ 02:01 (UTC) 02:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::When I created the section for the forum links, I hoped that they'd be kept in the initial formatting as were the other sections rather than an updated systematic format. For example, some forum content, I'd like to be accessible at a constant rate, such as the "Top Ten... etc." forum posts. Therefore, I'd say that it's fine to reapply the newly done forum link as long as the original inception is also kept for easy access to newcomers who want to list their favorite characters, movies, anime, etc. on the top lists I've greatly been keeping track of those specific forum pages. Go ahead and re-add the new format on the mid-section of the page but let's keep the original on the side. Also, I inserted the "latest news" section as it greatly differs from the wiki news, which is a database template rather than an actual db-news template. Give me feedback on this as I'm sure the main page is ever-changing; it's not written in stone, I just think we shouldn't remove stuff if we can just add other elements as well. - 04:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::The latest news section was removed before my changes to the mainpage. The problem with it was that no-one updated it so it wasn't helpful at all to the readers. Right now it's 3 months out of date. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 12, 2011 @ 05:40 (UTC) 05:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me, or do the alterations to the forum section cause rendering issues in Firefox (4.0 RC1)? For me, the sections on the left side overlap (actually they under''lap) the sections on the right side. (I can post a rendering of the page if need be.) Looks fine in IE. -- 06:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Is dragon ball kai good or bad? Seperate articles and sections for Manga and Original Japanese anime I think that there should be seperate articles for info pertaining to the DBZ Japanese episodes and Manga Chapters rather than posting them directly in articles of the English dub episodes.There are just too many differences between the Japanese anime episodes with the English dub episodes and Manga chapters that they should receive their own articles.Also I think that rather than putting parenthesis of stating the differences between the original Japanese anime and Manga and English dub for character bio articles and summaries of story arcs, there should be a seperate section withing the article explaining the differences between the three.Paratrooper Lirelou 16:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so, they are basically the same (it's just a translation). You might mean seperate articles for censored and uncut episodes, which are already on the wiki. Jeangabin666 16:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I think he's talking about how there is an insane difference between what Akira Toriyama wrote and Funimation's dub. The dude has a point but it's already stated this is the English Wiki for Dragon Ball franchise, so... - 16:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::While at it, I never understood why Funimation entertainment did such an idiotic thing. Why the Hell would you need to write a new script when you already have an awesome one? What's the point in changing 100 million Zeni to 10 billion Zeni, for example? I'm not even talking about how they put "inside voice" where characters were supposed to be silent which is extremely absurd. That's the main reason why I'm a fan of Japanese dubbed series. - 16:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I understand.. like changing names or making a title a proper Name (Kami for example, it means God in Japanses and isn't really the name of the character). But this is still minor changes that have no impact on the storyline. Jeangabin666 17:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Bardock being a brilliant scientist in the Ocean dub kind of had a big impact on the story. Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 03:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) MASS EFFECT SPAM ALL OVER THE WIKI! I can't delete it no matter how hard I try... Someone please save us...Tokeupdude 14:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah. I also noticed some pages got heavily vandalised too. Especially Goten page. I'd bother undoing them but it seems the vandal is still on the site. It sure will be taken care of by others, I'm sure. - 14:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope so. I tried to undo the changes, in source and WYSIWYG mode, but I just couldn't get them to go away. Oh well, I tried. Tokeupdude 14:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I tried undoing the vandalism on a page but I got a spam block warning. Then I let the page as is. Also when I view the source of a page to edit, oddly I don't see the stuff vandal put but it appears in preview mode, and on the page, still. No idea why. - 14:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Latest news update The Latest news needs to be updated. Project Age 2011 is now called Ultimate Tenkaichi, and it has release dates. 19:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) hey any new series of dragon ball gonna come or not????/ we should aim for a milestone of 9001 pages aka OVER 9000!!! LOL 14:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) HECTOR4 Towa is a Ma Kaioh Shin, not Dabra. The Ma Kaioh Shins are Shinians (shinjins) beings of the same race as the Kaioh Shins. Dabra is a Demon King, not a God. Is a normal Demon. And Towa are Potala earrings in their ears, like the Kaioh Shins, and his skin is a color similar to the Kaioh Shins, and his hair too. Towa isn´t a Demon, is a Shinian, is a Ma Kaioh Shin. Dabra, Lucifer, Shura and Mera are demons, not Ma Kaioh Shins. They don´t have the title of gods. The Ma Kaioh Shins are Shinjins, not demons. Surely there are Ma Kaioh Shin and Ma Kaioh. Five of each, as they occur with the Kaioh Shins and Kaiohs. One for each cardinal point of the galaxy from the world of demons and one is the boss of others. The term "Ma Kaioh Shin" was created, probably, for use in the video-game DB Online. Not invented the terms, please. :Lucifer is a Makaioshin according to Daizenshuu 7. Jeangabin666 09:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::@Jeangabin666 ::It doesn´t refer to the same kind of Ma Kaioh Shins. When Lucifer was created the Kaioh Shins didn´t exist, nor the race of shinians. When Daizenshuu appeared there was no term "shinians." In LucIfer the term refers to some kind of demon king, as Dabra. But the Ma Kaioh Shin aren´t demons, are shinians, a race of gods. The Ma Kaioh Shins are gods, gods in the devil world. ::The Ma Kaioh Shins are gods, gods are born with evil in their hearts, and were sent into the world of demons to perform there as gods. In addition, the term used for Lucifer's race isn´t Ma Kaioh Shin, is Majin, with the signification of Demon-Gods.. But it refers to a specific race of demons, not gods Ma Kaioh Shins. :::You should discuss on the Makaioshin talk page. This isn't the proper page for this discussion. Jeangabin666 18:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC) HECTOR4 @Jeangabin666 Oh, OKO, OK...Sorry...I still do not quite know how this website works...I wrote the first site I found...I just wanted to help. Sorry U.U :Here is the link: Talk:Makaioshin. :And please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) Jeangabin666 18:31, July 16, 2011 (UTC) filler/manga in character articles i think the characters articles should state what is filler and what isn't '''always', it is really confusing for me to pick up on what happened and was added in the anime, ie: bulma's page on her adventures on namek, those misdeeds never occured in the manga but it doesn't tell you so, so i went back and read that part the manga to find nothing, i don't really keep up with the anime so i think it would be good for the articles to state if it only occured in the anime. thank you for your support :)Launcherpl 18:57, July 18, 2011 (UTC)